


Quite Calmly

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, Non-Sexual Kink, Sitting on top of someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: Sasha matches him, bite for bite.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Quite Calmly

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 3: Feast | Hunger | Treats

Sasha doesn't weigh what she ought to, but Wilde feels every shift of her as she sits, legs crossed, on his chest. He has rarely been so pleased to be broad shouldered, never considered this particular joy of being perched upon. "You're a bully." He says, and Sasha clicks her chopsticks a centimeter from his nose. There's a twitch to the corner of her lip that betrays her pride in him not flinching. Wilde would have, a month ago, but she's been practicing with them. 

"I'll bully you, alright? You wait and see." Sasha grumbles. She has to lean to pluck a sliver of apple from the plate at the crown of his head. He would tip his head up to follow the arc of her pale wrist above him, but it would disturb the plates she’s laid out so carefully around him. He thinks that’s rather the point, and something he will pick up later to examine in better light blooms in him at how well she holds him exactly in place. Sasha taps the apple against his lips once before Wilde opens to let her place the sweet slice onto his tongue. 

Sasha matches him, bite for bite.


End file.
